Episode 3887 (3rd November 2004)
Plot Betty visits the B&B but Steph tells her she can’t see Alan. Betty is shocked when Steph tells her that her dad probably wouldn’t even remember her. Back at home, Betty gets a visit from Edna who tells her about Syd attacking Frank. Betty is surprised and tells Edna that she thinks Syd is soft as butter. However, when Syd returns Betty asks him to find somewhere else to live. She is up front with him and tells him that she heard about the attack and that because Len is a friend of hers it wouldn’t be right for them to go on living together. Betty calls Seth and leaves him a message. Over a drink in the Woolpack with Edna, Betty tells her friend she's convinced that the reason why Seth hasn’t called is because he's probably on a plane back from Australia. Edna is sceptical. That evening Betty phones Australia again and her face lights up when's she learns that Seth has left, but her face drops again when she learns that he's left for the cricket club rather than Emmerdale. After a big night out, Cain heads to the Woolpack for the hair of the dog. Chas tells him that he shouldn’t have gone out and left Debbie with Andy and Daz. Cain heads back to Butlers Farm and finds Debbie with Andy in the kitchen. Cain tells Debbie to turn her music off. When she refuses Cain grabs her stereo and drops it on on the floor and it falls to bits. Debbie storms out. Andy tells Cain that he doesn’t want him treating Debbie like that in his house. Cain asks Andy what he's going to do about it. Andy is forced to back down. Katie convinces Robert to let her take Victoria up to the farm to see Andy by telling him that they will be able to have the house to themselves while Victoria is with Andy. After his run in with Cain, Andy is in a foul mood and is not pleased to see Katie. Katie assumes that Andy is still depressed because of their break-up. To make it clear that he's got over her and Andy tells her that he's seeing Debbie. Katie is shocked and reminds Andy that Cain will kill him if he finds out. Andy says he tired of worrying about Cain. Donna looks after the kids for Marlon. She goes to the shop to buy some nappies and leaves Luke in charge outside. As soon as she's inside the twins kick their ball down the street and Luke runs after them with the baby in the buggy. Donna is shocked to find them missing and goes to tell Marlon. After a frantic search the boys turn up in the church hall. Donna apologises and says that she didn’t think he’d want her looking after the children anymore. Marlon tells her that he still wants her, and is immediately left embarrassed by what he's just said. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast *Luke Dingle - Dean McGonagle *Matthew Dingle - Cillian Golden *Mark Dingle - Cormac Golden *Jon Dingle - Lucy Webb (uncredited) Locations *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and barn *Keepers Cottage - Living room and back garden *Windsors - Forecourt and garage *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,700,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes